The day I shouldve stayed home
by TsukasaFanBOF
Summary: Tsukushi is still hung up on Tsukasa but Rui is hung up on her and Tsukasa's still trying to get Tsukushi to listen to him long enough to understand that he still loves her, and on top of all this there is Tshigaeru. Reviews wanted.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story and am not claiming any legal rights to them. I also do not own Boys over flowers in any way and am not asociated with those who do.

The day that I should've walked away

Written by TsukasaFanBOF

Chapter 1

Setting: Tsukushi is walking home from work in the pouring rain. She has no umbrella and nothing to really keep her warm let alone dry. Up ahead, little to her knowledge, someone is waiting for her. She's been crying because she just got really bad news about her job, which will be explained later. So, now to the story.

The rain ran down Tsukushi's face and mixed with her freshly formed tears. _How can this be happening? Everything was going so well. Tsukasa is finally leaving me alone…but he's snubbing me while doing it. My apartment is finally finished…though it took a little bit out of my savings. And Mom and Dad are finally doing okay. Maybe I really was a burden on them. I mean it's not like attending Atoku was cheap. But…who's that?_

Her thoughts were interrupted. By the sight of someone standing outside the entrance to her home. She approached with caution and awareness. She wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be caught in a situation like the one that put Tsukasa into the hospital. She'll never forget that. _Puppy? Why couldn't I think of something better than that? ARRGH!_

"Hi Tsukushi. You look like you've been thinking too much again." Said the figure in front of her. She lifted her head and as caught by surprise by who was standing in front of her. It was "L-Louie Hanazawa?" pause "What are you doing here? I mean why are you in front of my home? I mean…" _God I must sound like a total idiot just babbling like that in front of him…ARRGH!_

Chuckle "You know you're kind of cute when your flustered," said Louie, "You know, it's kind of cold not to mention wet out here, aren't you gonna invite me in?"

_Why am I feeling so flustered…I mean it's only Louie Hanazawa. So why am I so jittery? _"Of…of course…hehehe…how rude of me…" She began to blush.

They headed inside out of the rain and Tsukushi started some tea for them. When the tea was done she brought it over and served her guest. "So, Louie, what brought you here?"

"I was bored."

"Bored?"

"So I decided to take a walk. And I ended up here…is that a problem?"

"No no no no no" Tsukushi responded nervously. "I was just curious, I don't mind…really."

"Okay."

She had ran out of things to say to him and so she decided to ask what she would soon regret.

"Louie Hanazawa?"

Louie looked up from his tea at her. "Yeah?"

"Do you think that Tsukasa really loved me?"

Louie seemed shocked by the question. "I thought you got over that a long time ago? So, why should it matter?"

"Well it doesn't I just wanna know okay!"

Louie stood up and walked to Tsukiushi's side, wrapped one arm swiftly around her waist and pulled her into himself. He then lifted her up and into a kiss. _His lips are so soft and he's seems so sincere but…I thought that he still loved Shizuka…what is going on?_

Louie finally let her go and set her down. Tsukushi backed away slightly and blushed still flustered by what just happened. "L-Louie…"

"You can't speak of this to anyone, just pretend it never happened Tsukushi." Then he turned and left.

_But how can I forget that it happened? You've never kissed me like that before. So, why now? First, I lose Tsukasa for good, then I lose half of my wages, and now I've Louie making things stir again…and then leaving me hung out to dry. Why do my days always end like this? Well, tomorrow will definitely be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

The day I should've stayed home 

Chapter 2

Golden rays of sunlight pierced through the window leading into Tsukushi's room. It was another quiet and lonely morning. Without her family, the place was always so empty and cold, at least to Tsukushi.

As Tsukushi sat up in her bed she yawned. She slowly opened her eyes to see the morning sunlight in her bedroom. "Morning already?" She was about to step out of bed and go groom herself when she remembered last night.

_Rui Hanazawa, he, he, he kissed me._

Then before she could put anymore thought on the matter she heard her doorbell ring. "Who the hell could that be this early in the morning?" (AN: She's not a morning person.)

She scrambled to get dressed and then rushed to the door. "Hello?"gasp answered Tsukushi.

"Hi Tsukushi…"

Tsukushi began to back away at the sight of the person at her door.

"Ts-Ts-Tsukasa!" she stammered.

"Don't shut the door!" he pleaded, "Just hear me out!"

_What if he knows, what if he's here to make me pay for it, Oh God! What do I do? _The horror of the things that he could do to her began to flow through her mind.

"Walk to school with me, we have a lot to discuss with each other." Tsukasa asked. (AN: More like demanded)

"W-w-walk? With y-you?" she continued to stammer.

She didn't even get a chance to refuse his offer. By the time it all caught up with her, her hair was finely combed, her schoolbag in her hand, and she was alking side by side with Tsukasa.

"Um…Tsukasa?" she asked.

"Yeah? What?" he replied.

"Um…I'm just a little confused right now, um…didn't you say that you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah…so?"

"So? So you haven't said a word to me!"

"Well…um…"

"Yeeesssss?"

He stopped abruptly and stood like a statue. "Isn't it obvious!"

"Huh?"

"Isn't it? I mean…I know that I'm not the greatest guy in the world, and I know that I'm not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box, but, can't you tell? Can't you?"

_What is he on about? _"What are you trying to say Tsukasa?"

"Well I'm trying to say that I…"

"TSUKASA!" yelled a voice from behind them.

_OH NO!_

It was the rest of the f-4. Including Rui Hanazawa. Rui's expression as off in a way that Tsukushi had never seen before…it scared her a little.

"We've been looking everywhere for you Tsukasa!" The group paused at the sight of Tsukushi standing next to Tsukasa.

"Um…hey Tsukushi."

"Hi guys."

"What do you guys want! I as trying to have a"

"Tsukushi…" said Rui.

Everyone looked at Rui, even Tsukasa shut-up.

"Um…yes?"

"I got you something."

He pulled out a rectangular black velvet box and handed it to her. Everyone was staring. She reluctantly took the box for Rui.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just a token."

"Of what?"

"Open it."

She did as he asked and everyone jumped to look over her shoulder at what it was.

Her breathe caught in her throat and her heart skipped. Before her eyes was a golden locket with her name etched into it. She opened the heart and in it was…..nothing.

"Do you like it?" asked Rui.

"L-like it? I, I, I love it!" she said as she ran to Rui and gave him a hug. Then it dawned on her that Tsukasa was right behind her. She began to pull away but Rui caught Tsukasa's stare and he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her into a kiss.

His lips were so soft and so welcoming that Tsukushi couldn't help but let herself get lost in his kiss. Before she knew it her arms were wrapped around his neck, her eyes were closed, and Rui had lifted her half off of the ground.

Yet, that was just the beginning. As the rest of the f-4 stared on in shock, Rui turned Tsukushi and himself so that the guys could see perfectly what was going on…especially Tsukasa.

Rui parted Tsukushi's lips with his tongue and began to kiss her very passionately. Tsukushi welcomed him because she was off in a daze.

Then out of nowhere the reality of the situation started to hit her…and it hit hard.

_TSUKASA!_

Tsukushi pulled away violently. All eyes were on her…including Tsukasa and Rui.

"Tsukushi?" asked Rui.

Tears were welling up in her eyes. Rui saw them and began to step towards her.

_NO! KEEP HIM AWAY!_

She stepped back evasively. Rui seemed shocked.

"Get…get a…get away from me." She said.

Everyone looked like they had seen a ghost.

"What?" Rui asked.

"Get Away!" she replied. "Get away Rui Hanazawa!"

He stepped back in shock. Meanwhile Tsukasa side-stepped trying to control his anger.

"Tsu-Tsukushi?" Rui said.

"You…tricked me." She said defeated.

"I what!"

"I thought you were being a friend but instead you just…you just…"

"I just what?"

"You…destroyed me…" she said as the tears fell down her face.

The anger was building inside of Rui Hanazawa. It was boiling over by now. And then he let it out, grabbing Tsukushi by her arm and yanking her close to him.

"TSUKASA DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" he yelled, "I DO!"

Tsukasa choked on his own breath.

"Wh-what?" stammered Tsukasa.


	3. Chapter 3

The day I should've stayed home 

Part III

"I love you Tsukushi." Said Rui.

"It doesn't matter…I don't care…I can't do this anymore…" said Tsukushi.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsukasa.

"I…I can't keep letting my heart die…I'm just not strong enough." She said.

Rui let go of her arm. He looked so hurt and Tsukasa looked heartbroken.

"I can't believe you anymore…either of you!" she said turning to Tsukasa.

"You hit me! Right across the face and then you walked away! What kind of person does that make you? A COWARD, that's what!" then she turned to Rui, "And you! You've acted like you cared for the longest time so shy should I believe you!" looking at the ground, spoken brokenly, "You're both the same, you think that love is a game, a goal of some sort, BUT IT'S NOT! AND NIETHER AM I!"

As she finished her statement she turned to look both of them in the eyes and then she ran away.

_I don't care where I am going, all that I want to do is get as far away from hereas possible._

(Back with the guys.)

Rui wwalked over to the spot where Tsukushi had been standing, bent down and picked something up.

It was the locket that he had bought for her. _What have I done?_

Tsukasa stood there in a daze. _Tsukushi? Tsukushi, I'm sorry. _He turned and left. He was completely defeated. _What do I do now?_

(Back with Tsukushi.)

Tsukushi had finally ran out of energy and was shocked by where her feet had carried her. She was at Tshigaeru's house.

"Tsukushi?" said a small voice behind her.

Tsukushi turned to Tshigaeru in tears.

"Tshigaeru! Everything's wrong…so wrong." She cried as she wewpt upon Tshigaeru's shoulder.

"Tsukushi? What's wrong?"

They sat down for tea and once Tsukushi had calmed down she told Tshigaeru the entire story. From her job to the night before, then from Rui to being there with Tshigaeru.

"Wow, seems you've had a rough day."

"I don't even think retail therapy would help with this."

"Sounds to me like you need a break, hmm…how about a trip to New York!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! That sounds like so much fun! Let's do it Tsukushi!"

_Oh no…this can't be happening…_


	4. Chapter 4

The day I should've stayed home 

Part IV

"SHIGERU! LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO NEW YORK! SHIGERU!" yelled Tsukushi as she was being pulled through the airport.

"Oh hush up Tsukushi. It'll be good for you." Said Akira.

"AKIRA! NO ONE ASKED YOU!" yelled Tsukushi.

"You're making a scene…so stop." Said Sojiro.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Oh come on Tsukushi…you can't stay quiet forever." Said Shigeru.

"…."

"Don't be angry…it's going to be so much fun…Tsukushi."

"…."

"Fine, but you'll have to talk eventually."

As the plane landed everyone started to get their stuff together. Then they piled off of the plane and into a limo. The limo took them to a hotel.

They all checked into their rooms. Most of them shared but for some reason Tsukushi got hers all to herself…not that she cared.

(Flashback)

"You're both the same…you think that love is a game, a goal of some sort…"

(End Flashback)

Tsukushi laid down on the bed and faced up toward the ceiling. Sigh

(Flashback)

"BUT IT'S NOT! AND NEITHER AM I!"

(End flashback)

Tsukushi rolled over onto her side. Sigh

_You're both idiots…total idiots._

"Tsukushi?" said Shigeru at her door.

"It's open." Replied Tsukushi.

Shigeru opened the door and entered the room. She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down upon it. She sat there for a bit just staring at Tsukushi lying there like a broken child.

"We're all going down to the pool, do you want to join us" asked Shigeru rather considerately.

"Not really…maybe later, okay?"

"Um…okay."

With that Shigeru walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

After a couple of hours Tsukushi began to get lonely.

_I know that I shouldn't but I need to…I need **him**_

She picked up the phone and dialed. Not long afterwards it began to ring.

"Hello?" someone answered.

Deep sigh

"Hello?" they answered again.

"Tsukasa?" asked Tsukushi.

"Ts-Tsukushi?"

"Um…"

"Why are you calling?"

"Tsukasa…"

"Yeah?"

"I…I need you."

Tsukasa was shocked. After what she had said he never expected to hear from her again. Yet, here she was, telling him that she needed him.

"Did you hear me? I need you."

"Why?"

"Because you're the only person in my life that makes any sense right now…so…I need you."

"But…what about Rui?"

"He's not…**you**."

That was it, that was all he needed to know.

"Where are you?"

"New York."

"What?"

"Shigeru decided to kidnap me. I figure you knew."

"How on earth would I know?"

"Well the guys were with her…you know Sojiro, and Akira so I just assumed that you knew."

"I'll come and get you okay?"

"No…"

"What? Why?"

"Don't come and get me…"

"I don't understand."

"Come here and **be **with me."

Now he was really surprised. Tsukushi was asking **him **to **be **with **her**.

"Fine…I'll be there…"

"Okay."

"Good night."

"Goodnight…Tsukasa."


	5. Chapter 5

The day I should've stayed home

Part 5

Tsukushi stirred in the hotel bed the next morning. her eyes were still closed but she could feel the sun shining on her face.

_I don't even remember fallinf asleep._

Then she remembered the call that she had made the night before. She sat up with a start and her eyes were wide open.

"Morning..."

Tsukushi looked to her side and sitting there in a chair next to the bed was Tsukasa.

"Uh..."

"You **did **ask me to come...didn't you? Please tell me that I wasn't imagining that conversation last night. Because if I did then I'm making a complete fool of myself."

Tsukushi blushed. _Did I? Did that really happen? I'm asleep still...that's the only explanation._

"I-I didn't think that you'd actually show up."

"Oh...so you said it just to get my gears turning then?"

"NO! That's not what I meant at all!"

"Tsukushi...shut up."  
Tsukushi was shocked.

"I came here because you said that you needed me. So...here I am." Tsukasa paused starting to feel uneasy about showing up. "You said that I am the only person in your life that makes sense."

_It's not a dream...he's actually here. We really did talk last night._

"Tsukasa." spoke Tsukushi in a soft-hearted way.

Tsukasa looked up into Tsukushi's eyes. They both looked so sincere and so loving towards each other.

Tsukasa stood up from the chair. he walked to Tsukushi. Her eyes were locked on him. He put one arm behind her holding the back of her head with his hand and then the other hand went gently to her waist. She was still in a trance. He began to move in for a kiss when Tsukushi interrupted him.

"Tsukasa?"

He pulled back a little. "Yeah?"

She broke thier gaze briefly.

"What? What is it?"

"I need something from you first."

Tsukasa was confused by what she might have meant by that comment.

"What?"

"I-I need you to...to tell me that you love me."

Tsukasa smiled to himself. "Tsukushi...I find it strange that you have to ask...but if it's what you need then...gladly...Tsukushi I love you. I really really do."

Before Tsukasa could make a move Tsukushi moved up towards him and kissed him.

_Now this...this feels right...this is how a kiss...NO...an embrace...should feel. You should feel safe and wanted...you should feel like the world has melted away and all your cares are gone._

The kiss was small and short but it held all the meaning in the world to Tsukushi.

"You know what? You're the first person that **I** have ever kissed."

"Well then..." Tsukasa leaned down and kissed Tsukushi.

_Oh Tsukasa...please don't let me be wrong about this, don't break my heart._

Tsukasa and Tsukushi were on a plane back to Tokyo. When they landed Rui was at the airport waiting.

"RUI!" they both said in unison.

Rui stood there caught in a hurricane of emotions. But one thing was certain. Tsukushi had chosen Tsukasa and it wasn't his place to get in the way of that.

"Congrats you two. I wish you all the best. I hope that you'll both be very happy together."

They all walked off together and by the end of the day Tsukushi was actually having fun with the both of them.

_You know what? All of this drama was because of me. If I had stayed home then things would've cooled off. Sure, Tsukasa and I are back together but I almost ruined the f-4. I've had such a stressful time that I've probably brought myself close to a heart attack. Part of me is content with how things have ended but the other part is upset about how things went. It's official this all started with the day that I should've stayed home._

The End

I'd like to say thank you to those of you who have written you're reviews and I want to extend my gratitude to all of you who have chosen to read this story. Thanks. I hope you liked it and I do plan to keep writing at least sometime soon.


End file.
